Todo por mi Hija
by Ninfas del Desierto
Summary: Dos padres lucharán por el corazón de su hija, uno por conservar su amor y otro por ganarlo. Ella, en medio de todo, los irá uniendo sin que se den cuenta. Escrito por Sailor Earth y Lluvia Azul. Slash
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **Dos padres lucharán por el corazón de su hija, uno por conservar su amor y otro por ganarlo. Ella, en medio de todo, los irá uniendo sin que se den cuenta._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bross. Solo nos pertenecen aquellos personajes que no son nombrados en ninguno de los seis libros publicados actualmente, así como la trama.

**Advertencias: **En esta fic encontraran relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, así que quedan advertidos.

**Notas: **Este fic es como respuesta al reto que la misma Lluvia Azul propuso, sin embargo, debido a la carga de trabajo de ambas (de Sailor Earth y Lluvia Azul), decidimos unirnos para realizar este fic, así que más o menos se darán cuenta de lo que las mentes maquiavélicas de las dos podrán hacer.  


**Todo por mi Hija**

PROLOGO

Caminaba lentamente, arrastrando sus ya maltrechos pies, intentando por todos los medios seguir avanzando. Las fuerzas le fallaban, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran a cada paso que se esforzaba por dar.

Continuó recorriendo el camino, con su espalda encorvada soportando así el peso que cargaba. Una de sus rodillas flaqueó, haciéndolo caer, apenas y sus manos lograron menguar un poco la intensidad del golpe.

Cerró los ojos con frustración.

Llevó sus manos llenas de tierra hasta sus orejas y las estrujó. Las lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos pero no las dejó.

Anhelante de descanso, se sentó con cuidado sobre la árida tierra que antes había sido un bello camino de grava que llevaba directamente a Hogwarts.

Todo su pequeño cuerpo estaba herido, rasguños por doquier, cansando entumeciendo sus ya atrofiados músculos, su estomago clamaba un poco de comida, y sus huesos algo de descanso...

Pero debía de continuar...

Había hecho una promesa...

Y debía cumplirla...

Era mucho lo que ya había andado, mucho tiempo en búsqueda de alguien que parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra... mucho...

Prueba de ello era el pequeño ser que, con ayuda de una manta amarrada a su alrededor, usaba su espalda como cama. Claro, era aún muy pequeña, incluso para su edad, pero es que la vida que había llevado desde que nació no le ayudaba a desarrollarse como era debido; la comida y el descanso escaseaban... aún más en tiempos de guerra.

Como si respondiera a su pensamiento, sintió suaves movimientos de la pequeña que cargaba, señal de que había despertado. Con lentitud y mucho cuidado, desató el nudo que sostenía la manta. Pronto tuvo un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, hizo a un lado las mantas que la cubrían, dejando al descubierto el lindo rostro de una bebita de no más de un año.

La carita sonrosada se agitó un poco antes de enfocar su vista hacia quien la sostenía, un par de segundos después le regalo una bella sonrisa, la mejor recompensa que un elfo doméstico como Binny pudiera recibir.

Sí, porque esa criatura que cuidaba de la pequeña, no era otra que un elfo doméstico de grandes ojos castaños y una nariz como la de un lápiz. El pobre elfo era casi un manojo de huesos cubiertos por piel, hacía meses que habían abandonado su refugio para ir en busca del padre de su amita, abandonando con ello comida y descanso seguros... pero habían recorrido mucho camino sin encontrarlo.

Su ama le había dicho que lo buscara en el que había sido el hogar de sus padres, pero al llegar, todo estaba en ruinas; luego se dirigió hacia donde vivían algunos de sus amigos, pero las casas estaban vacías, incluso algunas maltrechas como si se hubiera desatado una batalla en ellas; y ahora... ahora se dirigían al último lugar en el que podría estar, y Binny rezaba porque en ese sitio estuviera el padre de su amita, de lo contrario, su pequeña ama quedaría totalmente desamparada... y dudaba que a un elfo doméstico le permitieran quedarse con ella...

Con ese pensamiento, no pudo evitar que gruesas lágrimas escaparan de sus enormes ojos, lágrimas que fueron a parar en el rostro de la pequeña que inmediatamente hizo saber sus disgustos.

-Oh, Binny lo siente, Binny lo siente – gimió el elfo al mismo tiempo que cargaba a la niña, ahogando las ganas de golpearse la cabeza por hacer llorar a su amita.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas trajeron consigo la imagen de su ama al dar a luz. El dolor del parto reflejado en sus bellas facciones, y la serenidad que la muerte le dio al final.

Su ama había sido una mujer hermosa y fuerte, pero la guerra había mermado aquella fuerza y belleza, y al final... no había podido resistir el parto. La muerto sólo se apiadó de ella para permitirle conocer a su hija, nombrarla y hacerle prometer a Binny que encontraría al padre y le entregaría a la pequeña sana y salva.

Y Binny iba a cumplir su promesa.

Por eso se dirigía hacia Hogwarts, el último lugar en el que podría encontrar al padre de su amita.

Pero Binny tenía miedo de ir a ese lugar.

A lo largo de su peregrinar había escuchado rumores, rumores malos, rumores acerca de muertes y pérdidas, y por lo que había escuchado, la mayoría de esas muertes y pérdidas se concentraban en el antiguo colegio...

Y ahora confirmaba esos rumores.

Aún a esa distancia del colegio, podía observar a lo lejos, destellos multicolores que surcaban el cielo, y Binny estaba seguro que no sería nada seguro llegar hasta ahí.

Aferró con más fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de la niña, recibiendo una suave risa y un abrazo como respuesta.

Binny estaba decidido.

Llegaría a Hogwarts y encontraría al padre de su amita, aunque su vida se fuera en ello.

Y con ese pensamiento, Binny volvió a enredar la manta alrededor de su cuerpo, pero esta vez, la pequeña quedó prendida en su frente, ahí podría cuidarla mejor.

Continuó con su camino, sus orejas erguidas atentas a cualquier sonido, sus enormes ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro, escudriñando su alrededor.

Más pronto de lo que hubiese deseado llegó a los linderos de Hogwarts, y lo que vio, lo dejó sin respiración.

Una espesa niebla negra descendía por todo el lugar, como si se tratase de un negro manto que la envolvía. El elfo comenzó a temblar, su cuerpo tiritaba a causa del frío, con temor abrazó se aferró con mayor fuerza al pequeño cuerpo que sostenía, quien también comenzaba a agitarse.

Y en medio de esa oscuridad, hechizos y maldiciones iban y venía de un lado a otro, acompañado de alaridos de dolor y rabia...

Comenzó a correr con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, esquivando no solo hechizos, sino flechas, espadas, toda clase de armas asidas por bestias de toda clase; pero los únicos que a Binny le interesaban eran los magos, tenía que buscar al padre de su amita, tenía que encontrarlo...

El elfo chilló cuando el cuerpo de un mago cayó justo frente a él, bloqueándole el camino, el ruido sordo del golpe hizo llorar a su pequeña. Con temor se acercó al cuerpo de hombre que gemía lastimeramente. El cabello negro y largo cubría parte de su rostro ensangrentado. Respiró aliviado cuando comprobó que no era el padre de su amita.

Con cuidado, siguió avanzando, protegiendo con su cuerpo a la pequeña que aferraba entre sus brazos. A medida que se adentraba en los terrenos del castillo, los gritos aumentaban, nombres de maldiciones y contra-maldiciones, gritos de dolor, de auxilio, sangre y lodo llenándolo todo.

Llegó a un punto donde parecía concentrarse el corazón de la batalla. Unos ojos negros enloquecidos de rabia le vieron, y Binny tembló de miedo, cerrando los ojos aferró el pequeño cuerpo cuando una maldición se dirigió hacia él, pero al cabo de unos instantes sin sentir nada abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una chica frente a él de cabello castaño enmarañado y oscurecido por lodo en algunas partes que le sonreía cansada.

-Vete y escóndete – le dijo –, este no es un lugar seguro.

-Binny agradece a la señorita – le dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¡¡Huye! – le apremió antes de enfrascarse en una nueva lucha contra quien le había lanzado la maldición.

Binny hizo lo que se le indicó. Huyó de ese lugar, pero a medida que sus piernas maltrechas corrían con todas sus fuerzas, intentando alejarse de todo ese peligro, tal parecía que se adentraba cada vez más al infiero.

Otros también corrían, y algunos chocaban contra él arrojándolo y haciéndolo caer; cuando caía, protegía con su cuerpo a la pequeña de cualquier daño, pero eso no impedía que ella llorara y sufriera algún dolor.

Con esfuerzo, volvía a estar en pie, y volvía a emprender su búsqueda.

Una y otra vez hilo mismo:

Caía y se ponía en pie; esquivaba maldiciones, se escondía, y continuaba.

Hasta que lo encontró...

Al padre de su amita...

Justo en medio de un duelo contra otro mago...

Binny quiso gritar, llamarle, decirle que ella tenía a su amita, que su ama había muerto y había hecho prometer al elfo entregarle a su niña, pero nada de eso pudo hacer, porque cuando quiso acercarse, hubo una explosión que arrojó a Binny metros atrás de donde se desarrollaba el duelo.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, un hilillo de sangre empañaba su vista, su cabeza punzaba dolorosamente, y su brazo derecho le dolía: lo tenía roto. Su cuerpo clamaba descanso, lo necesitaba, pero no podía detenerse, no ahora cuando lo había encontrado, no ahora cuando tu estaba a punto de cumplir con su promesa...

Reprimiendo un grito de dolor, volvió a ponerse en pie. Con pasos temblorosos y lentos, poco a poco fue acercándose a donde se desarrollaba el duelo.

Su amita lloraba, asustada por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Binny deseaba que no estuviera lastimada.

-Tranquila – le susurró –, papá esta aquí, encontramos a papá.

El cielo se había oscurecido y un trueno retumbó sobre el campo de batalla. Todo a su alrededor parecía haberse detenido cuando uno de los magos que antes había visto se enfrentaba a otro que parecía haber salido del mismo infierno.

Maldiciones, hechizos y contra maldiciones cruzaban el aire. Rodaban por el suelo, esquivando, girando. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener ventaja sobre el otro, hasta que un ataque rozó al mago más joven, haciéndolo tambalearse y quedar desprotegido.

Binny quiso gritar, él no debía morir, debía vivir para que todo estuviera bien. Y su amita tuviera la oportunidad de tener una vida muy distinta a la que hasta ahora había tenido.

Y para alivio del elfo, el joven mago se puso de pie, logrando esquivar otra maldición. Pero de pronto algo ocurrió. Las varitas de ambos magos parecieron unirse por medio de un rayo dorado. Ese rayo comenzó a tener ramificaciones, hasta que formó una especie de jaula dorada alrededor esos dos magos.

Hubo más hechizos, tal vez una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Binny no podía verlo, otros magos y criaturas se reunían alrededor de los contendientes, como si no existiera otra cosa más importante que ver esa batalla.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde que había llegado a ese infierno, el dolor menguó, tal vez porque todas sus energías estaban enfocadas en llevar a su amita hasta su padre. Caminaba poco a poco, mezclándose entre toda esa gente, nadie hacía caso de un elfo doméstico, ni tampoco del llanto de su niña, ambos se confundían entre otros tantos seres que gritaban en agonía.

Unos pasos más, Binny se detuvo.

Si, ahí estaba el padre de su amita.

Binny había cumplido con su promesa.

El elfo, habiendo agotado toda su fuerza, cayó de rodillas con la niña entre sus brazos...

La vida se le iba...

Escuchó un rugido que le erizó la piel, gritos de la muchedumbre, y entonces lo supo:

El mago más joven había ganado.

Binny sonrió, la guerra había terminado, y su amita estaba cerca de su padre, había cumplido con su promesa.

Y en el mismo momento en que Lord Voldemort caía vencido, y los tiempos de oscuridad con él, el llanto de una pequeña resonó entre gritos agónicos y eufóricos, que clamaban venganza y otros que festejaban la victoria.

Y Binny pudo dejarse llevar por la muerte cuando unos ojos verdes le vieron en medio de aquella masacre...

Sabía que su amita quedaba en buenas manos.

Binny estaba seguro de ello...

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_Esperamos que nos dejen sus comentarios, realmente son importantes para nosotras._

Hasta el próximo episodio.

Lluvia Azul y Sailor Earth.


	2. Ya no puedo más

****

Summary: _Dos padres lucharán por el corazón de su hija, uno por conservar su amor y otro por ganarlo. Ella, en medio de todo, los irá uniendo sin que se den cuenta._  
**  
Disclaimer: **_Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bross. Solo nos pertenecen aquellos personajes que no son nombrados en ninguno de los seis libros publicados actualmente, así como la trama._****

Advertencias: _En esta fic encontraran relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, así que quedan advertidos._  
**  
Nota1: **_Este fic es como respuesta al reto que la misma Lluvia Azul propuso, sin embargo, debido a la carga de trabajo de ambas (de Sailor Earth y Lluvia Azul), decidimos unirnos para realizar este fic, así que más o menos se darán cuenta de lo que las mentes maquiavélicas de las dos podrán hacer. _  
**  
Nota2: **_Hola! Al menos deben de notar que no tardamos tanto (como es costumbre de Sailor, jijiji), seguimos con esta historia, pero ahora, notarán que hubo un salto en el tiempo que es muy necesario para desarrollar lo que es el núcleo de la trama, no los entretenemos más, así que disfruten la lectura._

**TODO POR MI HIJA**

Capítulo 1. **Ya no puedo más**

**Al oír el timbre de su silenciosa casa, pegó tal bote que el plato que estaba fregando fue a parar al suelo rompiéndose en varios pedazos. Sin ni siquiera recogerlo, se secó las manos mientras caminaba hacía la puerta, sorteando algunos juguetes que había por el suelo. **

**Llegó a la puerta y la abrió pensando en si la persona que se encontraba al otro lado se había pegado el dedo al timbre, pues no había dejado de sonar en ningún momento. **

**No se sorprendió en absoluto al abrir la puerta y encontrar a Hermione, lo que sí le sorprendió fue verla con una maleta en la mano. **

**Sin decir nada se apartó de la puerta, invitándola a pasar en silencio. **

**Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces y entró hecha una furia, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, a la desordenada casa. A grandes zancadas llegó al salón y por una vez no le dijo a su amigo que necesitaba una buena limpieza, sino que se sentó, o mejor dicho, se tiró al sofá y lanzó la maleta a un lado. **

**Un sollozó escapó de sus labios…**

**Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro…**

**Harry se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. La abrazó con fuerza, consolándola. Su camiseta se empapó de lágrimas, pero no le importó. Sabía que Hermione necesitaba desahogarse, porque desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar y él, la persona que más le conocía, sabía de sobras que Hermione no era tan fuerte como aparentaba. **

**Todos decían siempre que era admirable. Nunca se hundía, pero eso era tan falso como una gota de lluvia en medio del desierto. **

**No, Hermione no era fuerte, simplemente sabía esconder muy bien sus sentimientos y se los tragaba. Pero eso había creado una bomba que acababa de explotar. Lo sabía y muy bien. **

**-Herm… pequeña – le susurró como hace una madre cuando su hijo ha tenido una fea pesadilla –, tranquila – la calmó dándole un suave masaje en la espalda para que se calmara -. ¿Quieres un té? **

**Hermione asintió, aun con lágrimas en los ojos. **

**Harry fue a la cocina y con un pase de varita la recogió, reparando el plato también. Al modo muggle, preparó la tetera para que hirviera. Luego de sacar dos tazas de colores chillones, el canto de un fénix le alertó que la pequeña de la casa había despertado ya. **

**Salió al salón donde Hermione permanecía sentada en el sofá, ahora un poco más tranquila, aunque las lágrimas continuaban deslizándose por su rostro. **

**Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló delante de la joven. Puso las manos en las rodillas cubiertas por un pantalón de deporte de color caqui y le sonrió ligeramente. **

**-Rebeca ya ha despertado, ¿puedes encargarte del té? – le pidió mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano –. Y alegra esa cara. Te ves más bonita con una sonrisa – le dijo después de que asintiera. **

**Hermione sonrió levemente, aunque pareció más una mueca forzada que una sonrisa. **

**Harry suspiró y subió las escaleras de su casa de dos en dos hasta llegar al piso de arriba del todo. Era la guardilla, pero no le servía para guardar trastos, sino que la utilizaba como su propia habitación y la de Rebeca. **

**Entró y sonrió al ver a su pequeña Rebeca saltando en la cama intentando coger la imagen del fénix que cantaba suavemente. Era un método muy efectivo para avisarle que su hija había despertado, y además, el sonido no asustaba a la peque como hacían algunos aparatos mágicos. **

**-¡Papi! – la niña rubia y de piel pálida saltó a sus brazos, olvidándose del fénix que ya había desaparecido porque él se encontraba en la habitación. **

**Él la aferró con fuerza viendo el cabello despeinado y las pijamas revueltas, sin embargo, nada de eso opacaba la belleza de su hija ni el sentimiento de calidez que le inundaba cada que ella lo llamaba de esa forma.**

**-¿Cómo ha dormido mi princesa? – preguntó dándole un beso en la frente. Los ojos azules de Rebeca brillaban risueños. **

**-Bien – contestó alegremente, mientras se removía en sus brazos, queriendo bajar. **

**Harry la dejó ir y en cuanto la pequeña tuvo los pies en el suelo salió corriendo de la habitación. Harry ni siquiera la regañó por no ponerse las pequeñas pantuflas que yacían a un lado de la cama, en cambio, salió detrás de ella, pero caminando, pues uno de sus pasos equivalía a varios de la pequeña. **

**Sonrió tiernamente al verle intentar bajar las escaleras como si las escalara. Viendo que a ese paso no llegaría nunca, la volvió a coger en brazos y bajaron hasta la cocina, donde Hermione ya estaba sirviendo el té. **

**Hermione se giró al oír ruido y sonrió ampliamente al ver a quien llevaba en brazos su amigo.**

**-¡Beky! – gritó mientras se la quitaba a Harry, quien se alegró de ver a su amiga más contenta. Rebeca era un bálsamo para la tristeza de cualquiera –. ¿Cómo está mi niña favorita?**

**-¿Tía Mione ha tado llorando? – preguntó la niña triste al ver los ojos hinchados de su tía. **

**-Oh no, cariño. Es que me ha entrado una cosa en el ojo – Harry dejó escapar una risita. Tan lista que era Hermione y que mala excusa que había inventado -. ¿Y tú de que te ríes? – le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido al moreno. **

**-De nada, Herm, de nada – contestó sirviendo el té –. Llévalo al salón. Voy a preparar el desayuno a Rebeca – le pidió entregándole una bandeja con algunas pastas y dos tazas de humeante té. **

**La pequeña salió corriendo detrás de Hermione, pero al ver los juguetes esparcidos por encima de la alfombra que había en el sofá, decidió que jugar era más interesante que contemplar a su tía. **

**El moreno, mientras tanto, le preparó un nutritivo desayuno a su bebita: Cereales con chispas de chocolate y leche y un zumo de naranja. Llamó a su hija, que acudió deprisa a su llamado. Mientras le daba el desayuno, entró Hermione y se sentó en la mesa, a su lado. La joven contempló unos minutos a la niña con aire pensativo. **

**Harry quería preguntarle, pero sabía por experiencia que a Hermione no había que presionarla para que hablara. Ella prefería siempre dar el primer paso y ser quien comenzara ha hablar, cuando era de ella de lo que se hablaba. **

**-Ya no puedo más – fue lo primero que dijo –. Está noche lo ha vuelto a decir – Harry la miró con cara de que no entendía nada de lo que decía –. Sigue insistiendo en que cuando estoy con él pienso en Ron – Harry prefirió no decir lo que en verdad pensaba al respecto –. Lo olvidé hace mucho y lo sabes Harry – le aclaró sabiendo de sus pensamientos –, además – Harry suspiró interiormente. Sabía que no era solo por eso por lo que se había vuelto a pelear con su marido Percy, con el que se había casado hacía ya un año y medio –, no le agrada en absoluto la idea de que en cuanto salga de la universidad sea su jefa. **

**-Si piensa eso, realmente no te conviene. Se tendría que alegrar que tengas un puesto asegurado en el Ministerio gracias a tu capacidad e inteligencia. No tendría que molestarse como hace – opinó Harry elevando un poco el tono y sin dejar de dar de desayunar a Rebeca, quien no entendía lo que sucedía, pero veía que su tía estaba triste. **

**-Ginny también me lo ha dicho, y eso que es su hermano – declaró con una sonrisa, más bien triste –. A Percy no le gusta en absoluto que tenga más méritos que él. Dice que se siente… inferior y eso no le agrada mucho – Harry se enfadó algo más. **

**-Lo que es, es un machista. Te lo dije una vez hace tiempo y te lo vuelvo a decir Hermione, Percy no te conviene, ni ahora ni nunca – la voz de Harry se tornó ligeramente más dura. **

**-Lo tengo decidido Harry, así que no me recrimines – le exigió –. Me voy a divorciar de él. Lo he decidido esta misma mañana. Es por eso que estoy aquí… no tenía otro sitio donde ir – su voz se tornó un susurro y si Harry no hubiera estado a su lado no la hubiera escuchado. **

**-Sabes que mi casa siempre está abierta para ti – la abrazó fuertemente, pensando que detrás de lo que le acababa de explicar Hermione, había algo más fuerte que la castaña no había querido decir. **

**-Gracias – susurró en su oído. **

**-Vamos, te acompañaré a tu habitación.**

**Hermione sacó de la trona a la pequeña y Harry la guió hasta la habitación de invitados que se encontraba en el segundo piso, junto a su despacho, otras dos habitaciones llenas de trastos y un baño. La biblioteca, la sala de estar, y un segundo baño estaban junto al salón-comedor y la cocina en la planta baja. Abajo había un garaje donde tenía un pequeño coche que casi no utilizaba. **

**La habitación de invitados era toda de color blanco, con los muebles negros. Lo había decidido así porque cuando la fue a decorar no se aclaraba con los colores, y al final se decidió por el blanco y el negro. **

**-Vete acomodando. Voy a bañar a este demonio con carita de ángel.**

**Cogió a la pequeña de los brazos de Hermione y la llevó al baño de al lado. Había una bañera rectangular, el lavamanos, un armario blanco con toallas y productos de higiene personal básicamente de hombre y de niña, el lavabo y un vide.**

**-Papy, quero que tía Mione me bañe – le dijo con un pucherito su princesa. Harry sonrió ante la tierna imagen que su pequeña presentaba.**

**-Claro que si. Ahora mismo se lo pido. **

**Dicho esto salió del baño y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, quien le abrió con algo de ropa interior en la mano. Seguramente era lo que estaba colocando en el armario. **

**-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañada.**

**-Rebeca quiere que la bañes – dijo -. ¿Puedes? – le preguntó, aunque Hermione no le respondió, sino que entró en el baño, después de lanzar la ropa interior a la cama. **

**Harry cerró la puerta con una sonrisa de diversión. **

**Bajó al salón y decidió recogerlo antes de que le diera a Hermione por hacerlo para pagar su estadía en su casa. **

**Mientras guardaba los juguetes de su niña, pensó en Hermione y la decisión que había tomado dos años antes cuando decidió comenzar a salir con Percy en un intento de olvidar a Ron, quien había muerto durante la batalla final y también para que Percy dejara de acosarla. **

**La muerte de Ron le había servido como excusa al hermano mayor para empezar a salir con Hermione, de quien siempre había estado enamorado. **

**Y al final se habían terminado casando…**

**Aunque lo negase una y otra vez, Hermione siempre conservaría el recuerdo de Ron en su corazón…**

**Y a pesar de que en realidad Percy no estaba enamorado de Hermione, sino obsesionado…**

**Y pese a que todos dijeron que no acabarían bien…**

**Ellos se habían casado…**

**Y con el tiempo la obsesión de Percy llegó a unos límites demasiado tensos, hasta el punto de estar celoso de su hermano muerto y de sentirse inferior a su propia esposa. **

**Harry sonrió de lado, tristemente. Desde que Ron murió, Hermione no había sido feliz realmente y el estar con Percy solo había empeorado las cosas. **

**Sin duda, pensó con amargura, la guerra les había arrebatado a todos lo que más querían.**

**La risa de su hija le sacó de sus pensamientos. **

**Se giró y vio su razón de vivir semidesnuda, con el pelo chorreando, corriendo alegre delante de una empapada y divertida Hermione, la cual llevaba una toalla en la mano lista para cazar a la pequeña traviesa. **

**Sin poder contenerse, se unió a la persecución de la pequeña, que reía alegre al ver a su padre y tía corriendo tras ella. La muy astuta usaba los muebles como escondite para evadir a los adultos, siendo tan pequeña, podía pasar por debajo o entre ellos, burlándolos una y otra vez.**

**No fue sino Harry quien cazó al pequeño cachorro de león, mojándose la playera, pues su hija destilaba agua por todos lados. La alzó al aire haciéndole reír alegremente. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Hermione observó como Harry alzaba a su bebita al aire y rodaba con ella, provocando que ambos rieran. **

**-¡Papiiiiii! – la pequeña no hacía más que reír divertida mientras su padre la hacía volar como si fuese un avión chiquito. **

**-Harry, ya, para. La vas a marear al final – le regañó Hermione sin perder la sonrisa.**

**Harry y Rebeca miraron a la joven mujer y le sacaron la lengua por haberles roto su diversión. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras se acercaba a la pequeña con la toalla abierta para recibirla en los brazos. **

**La pequeña saltó de los brazos de su padre a los de Hermione, siendo recibida por una calentita, mullida y suave toalla de felpa de color rosa claro. Harry rió ante la acción de su hija.**

**-A veces parece un mono – soltó tiernamente mientras se dispuso a continuar limpiando el salón de forma muggle. **

**-Venga monita – le dijo cariñosamente Hermione –, vamos a ponerte guapa.**

**Mientras Hermione llevaba a Rebeca al baño para terminar de ducharla, él las siguió en busca de una muda de ropa, para luego dirigirse hacia el otro baño de la planta baja dispuesto a darse una ducha rápida y quitarse esa ropa húmeda.**

**Se desembarazó de sus prendas, arrojándolas a la canasta de ropa sucia; abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua caliente de la ducha le diera de lleno.**

**No tardó mucho tiempo en darse un baño, no quería que Hermione se autonombrara canguro de Becky, claro que su amiga estaría encantada de la vida en cuidar a su pequeña, pero aún así, no era correcto abusar de su amabilidad y él quería pasar tiempo con su pequeño ángel.**

**Salió de la ducha envuelto en una mullida bata color jade. Tomó el cambio de ropa que había traído y que había arrojado sobre la cama, deteniéndose justo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que yacía en una esquina de la habitación.**

**Deslizó el nudo de la bata, dejándola deslizarse por su cuerpo desnudo. Tras colocarse el bóxer, su vista se dirigió al espejo.**

**Tras esos años después de la guerra muchas cosas habían cambiado, entre ellas, su físico. Cierto que, debido al duro entrenamiento del que fue presa para enfrentarse a Voldemort, su musculatura se había desarrollado considerablemente, no fue sino hasta hacía un par de años que dejó de tener esa apariencia tan frágil, ahora sus músculos se habían fortalecido y si bien no era nada exagerado, su cuerpo estaba bien definido y nadie podía llamarlo enclenque de nuevo.**

**Había crecido lo suficiente para dejar de ser un enano y aparentar la edad que tenía; su espalda era ancha, nada exagerado afortunadamente, porque tampoco quería verse como Crabe o Goyle, los músculos de su pecho y brazos estaban bien definidos y delineados; la cintura era estrecha sin pizca de grasa; las piernas eran largas y fuertes, debido a su hobby de correr un poco.**

**En fin, no estaba tan mal después de todo, tal vez el único pero sería ese cabello suyo imposible de domar, ¿pero qué se le iba a hacer, era herencia de familia.**

**Sus ojos se desviaron hacia una cicatriz que le cruzaba el hombro izquierdo. Recordaba perfectamente el día y a la persona que se la había hecho. Su mirada se ensombreció al recordar. Había sido en la última batalla, en un duelo anterior al de Voldermort, y había sido precisamente uno de sus lugar tenientes quien, con un hechizo lacerante, había producido ese corte: Draco Malfoy, el mismo hurón que ahora se podría en Azkaban, pagando una condena que bien se merecía, lástima que ahora los dementores no estaban para quitarle la razón.**

**Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, terminó de vestirse. De pronto, le entraron unas enormes ganas de dar un paseo, tomar un par de fotos aquí y allá, y correr junto con Becky.**

**Sip, eso haría, se lo diría a las dos chicas que estaban en la otra habitación, y a las cuales escuchaba reír.**

**-¿Listas para dar un paseo? – preguntó irrumpiendo en la habitación justo en el momento en que Hermione terminaba de atar el largo cabello de su hija en una coleta alta.**

**-¡¡Siii! – gritó emocionada la pequeña – ¡Paseo! ¡Paseo! ¡Paseo! – gritaba dando de saltitos sobre la cama hasta que fue atrapada por su padre.**

**-¿Qué dices? – preguntó el chico a Hermione tras besar sonoramente la mejilla de su hija.**

**-Creo que no es mala idea – respondió la chica tras meditarlo unos segundos.**

**-Entonces esta hecho – y en seguida se puso a saltar con su hija en brazos.**

**-En ese caso, mientras me doy una ducha ustedes preparan la comida – les dijo la chica, sin poder disimular su sonrisa al ver a esos dos reír.**

**-¡Comida! – gritaron al mismo tiempo padre e hija para luego bajar corriendo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.**

**Hermione sólo pudo negar con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la que desde ese día sería su habitación.**

**---------**

**-¿Qué quieres de comer? – le preguntó Harry a su hija, en medio de la cocina.**

**La niña colocó sus manitas en las mejillas de su padre, los ojos azules observando detenidamente a los verdes.**

**-¡Empanadillas y pastel! – gritó al cabo de unos segundos, obteniendo una fuerte carcajada de su padre.**

**-De acuerdo, empanadillas y pastel serán.**

**Casi media hora después, Hermione bajó de las escaleras siendo recibida por un Harry cargando una canasta y una manta, con una cámara colgada al cuello, y con Becky aferrada al pantalón de su padre.**

**-Pensamos que te habías ahogado – bromeó el chico –. Ya estábamos pensando en entrar y salvarte – la broma arrancó pequeñas carcajadas de Harry y la niña, pero sólo una sonrisa triste en Hermione.**

**-No dudo que lo harías Harry – murmuró.**

**Tras dejar a Rebeca con Hermione, el moreno fue al garaje a preparar el auto, pensando que era una buena ocasión para darle un uso diferente al de adornar el garaje.**

**Quitó la alarma antes de abordarlo para luego encender el motor y esperar a que éste se calentase. No era un auto muy lujoso pese a que tenía los medios para tener uno, se trataba de un fiesta tipo vagoneta en color azul eléctrico, pequeño como lo era su familia, además de muy cómodo y práctico para manejar.**

**En cuanto estuvo seguro de que el auto funcionaba bien, lo sacó del garaje y lo estacionó frente a su casa, donde Hermione y Rebeca le esperaban.**

**Antes de lo que esperaban, se encontraban frente a lo que, a simple vista, era un parque viejo y abandonado, de arbustos marchitos y algunos montones de basura desperdigados por ahí, pero como siempre ocurre con los magos, no siempre hay que fiarse de la primera impresión. Así que, estacionaron el auto un poco más lejos, para luego bajar y adentrarse al parque. Harry llevaba en brazos a Rebeca mientras Herm llevaba la canasta con comida. Al adentrarse un poco más, encontraron un bosque mejor cuidado que lo que el parque aparentaba, y tras caminar un poco más, se encontraron con un claro en donde se ubicaba un lindo parque mágico.**

**Al verlo, Rebeca lanzó un gritito de alegría para en seguida, dejar los brazos de su padre y correr con rumbo al carrusel de donde pendían pequeñas escobas que volaban casi al ras del suelo.**

**Harry lanzó una mirada anhelante a su amiga.**

**-Ve con ella, te mueres de ganas de hacerlo – el chico le sonrió antes de seguir a su hija.**

**Hermione sonrió comprensiva, con un padre así era lógico que la niña heredara el gusto por volar.**

**Mientras padre e hija se divertían, ella buscó un lugar donde pudiera esperarlos, encontrado el sitio perfecto bajo la sombra de un gran árbol no muy lejos de ahí, al llegar, extendió la manta que habían llevado, se sentó colocando la canasta a su lado, tomó un libro que había tomado antes de salir y se propuso adelantar un poco en sus estudios.**

**Después de volar en el carrusel de escobas durante tres turnos, se dirigieron a los columpios, los cuales estaban sostenidos como si de hilos invisibles se tratasen. Los gritos y risas de Becky se confundían con los de los otros niños que también disfrutaban de los juegos.**

**Tras los columpios, vinieron los pegasos, unos hermosos corceles blancos por los cuales pagabas unos minutos para poder volar sobre ellos, claro, con un adulto acompañando al pequeño y mientras no salieran del área del parque. Y Harry aprovechaba cada momento que podía en tomarle fotos a su hija, admirando su belleza a través de la lente, deleitándose con sus sonrisas y sus facciones. Tomó también varias fotos de Hermione, sentada a lo lejos y sumida en su lectura, al igual que fotografió a los pegasos y cualquier otra cosa que captara su atención.**

**Tras dejar a los pegasos, se dirigieron hacia un resbaladero, el cual en realidad era la enorme cola de dinosaurio. **

**Rebeca subía emocionada la escalera que le llevaba a lo más alto del juego, pero al llegar y sentarse, le dio un poco de miedo y nerviosismo, más aún notando como los niños tras ella comenzaban a desesperarse por que ella no bajaba.**

**-¡Vamos Becky! – Escuchó que le gritaban, encontrándose con la cálida mirada de su padre que la esperaba al final del resbaladero, sólo eso necesitó para armarse de valor, y usando ambas manos se empujó para descender con rapidez, y justo cuando pensaba iba a estrellarse contra el suelo, los fuertes brazos de su padre la atraparon en vuelo.**

**Si, su papi siempre había estado con ella cuando sentía miedo.**

**-¿Y ahora a donde quieres ir? – le preguntó Harry tras dejarla en el piso.**

**La niña llevó su pequeña mano a la barbilla al mismo tiempo que su ceño se fruncía graciosamente, pensando el siguiente lugar al que quería ir.**

**-¡Al laberinto! – gritó al cabo de unos segundos de meditación.**

**Harry dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba la atracción que su hija pedía. Se trataba de un pequeño laberinto, pues no alcanzaba su propia altura, sino que estaba diseñado para niños de la edad de Rebeca.**

**Los pasillos, contrario a la Tercera Prueba del Torno de los Tres Magos en que participó a los 14 años, estaban lleno de algunos obstáculos que si bien algunos no eran del todo inofensivos otros resultaban exageradamente tiernos y hasta cursis.**

**Dentro del dichoso juego, había, en lugar de esfinges que pudieran rebanarte, tiernos conejitos haciendo todo tipo de preguntas sólo comprensibles para niños, además de alguno que otro cachorro de lobo excesivamente juguetón, sin contar a las hadas que se entretenían tejiendo el sedoso cabello de las niñas y colocando coronas de flores en niños enfufurruñados.**

**En otras palabras, no había ningún peligro para Becky.**

**-De acuerdo – le dijo Harry, tras terminar su meditación –, pero debes tener cuidado, de cualquier forma yo estará allá con Tía Mione, ¿está bien?**

**La niña dirigió su vista hacia el lugar donde señalaba su padre, viendo como su tía leía un libro sentada a un lado de un gran árbol**

**-Bien – respondió para luego recibir un beso en su frente.**

**-Anda ve – no necesitó que se lo repitieran una vez más, salió corriendo rumbo a la entrada del laberinto, siempre seguida por la atenta mirada de su padre.**

**Tras perderla de vista, Harry se dirigió hacia donde Hermione leía ajena al mundo que la rodeaba.**

**-¿De nuevo leyendo? – preguntó en cuando llegó a ella**

**-No puedo retrasarme en mis estudios.**

**-¡Pero si vas más adelantada que ningún otro estudiante! ¡Deberías de divertirte un poco!**

**-Por si no lo has notado Harry, estamos en un parque de diversiones para niños, no para que los adultos se diviertan – respondió sin dejar de leer.**

**-Pero hay un par de atracciones para los adultos – contradijo el hombre –, por ejemplo los pegasos.**

**-Sabes lo que pienso de volar**

**-En realidad sé el miedo que te da hacerlo**

**Al menos su comentario logró que Hermione despegara la vista de su libro, aunque tras unos minutos de ser observado, no le resultó tan buena idea como al principio. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se debía su insistente mirada, la chica se le adelantó.**

**-¿Qué se siente? – aunque sinceramente no esperaba esa pregunta.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Qué se siente cuidar de alguien como tu lo haces con Becky? ¿Qué se siente que alguien necesite de ti y que esté ahí para hacértelo saber? ¿Qué se siente, Harry?**

**Las preguntas eran por de más extrañas y confusas, pero la mirada de Hermione le hizo saber, de alguna manera, necesitaba escuchar sus respuestas. Tal vez el problema de su amiga escondía algo mucho más grave que a lo que simple vista dejaba ver.**

**-No sabría expresarlo exactamente – y antes de que la chica dijera algo continúo –, pero, sin duda Rebeca ha sido lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado. La primera vez que la tuve en mis brazos, fue la misma noche en que derroté a Voldemort. Yo estaba agotado, física y emocionalmente, tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, antes y durante esa batalla decisiva todo fue un caos, los duelos, el dolor y las muertes sólo lo acrecentaron. Yo quedé muy agotado tras mi duelo con Malfoy, pero luego, cuando luché contra Voldemort, fue mil veces peor, y pese a haber ganado, yo me sentía como un muerto andante, pero entonces, la vi. Vi su pequeño cuerpo siendo apresado por un elfo que la había protegido, su piel manchada de mugre y sangre, llorando en medio de aquel infierno, y pese a que aún intentaban matarme o en su defecto ayudarme, lo único que tenía en mente era llegar a ella y tomarla entre mis brazos, y al hacerlo, la sensación de estar por primera vez vivo nació en mi. Ella es mi razón de vivir, Hermione, es mi vida entera.**

**-Me preguntas que se siente cuidar de alguien como Becky, es, no sabría como responderte, sólo sé que si ella se fuera de mi lado, yo moriría; que ver su carita cuando despierta es lo que me hace seguir y pensar que este mundo aún tiene cosas buenas por las que vale la pena luchar; que una sonrisa suya vale mil lágrimas derramadas y toda la lucha que mi cuerpo y alma sean capaces de soportar. Por Becky, lo doy todo, incluso mi vida por verla feliz.**

**Ambos quedaron envueltos en un silencio reflexivo.**

**-Creo – murmuró Hermione –, que todos nos aferramos a alguien tras la guerra, lo malo fue, que yo lo hice en la persona equivocada.**

**-Hermione…**

**-Es la verdad, quise aferrarme a alguien, y desafortunadamente fue el equivocado, pero ya aprendí Harry, y esta vez, no voy a equivocarme.**

**-Y yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte – le dijo al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.**

**-Te lo agradezco, Harry, siempre has sido como un hermano para mi.**

**-Y tu como una hermana, aunque por lo general muy regañona – la chica le golpeó el hombro, obteniendo solo risas como defensa del otro.**

**El silencio los rodeó, más esta vez no fue algo tenso, sino suave y tranquilo, dejándose envolver por las risas de los otros niños que jugaban y corrían cerca de ellos. Tras unos minutos así, fue nuevamente Hermione quien rompió el silencio.**

**-¿Algún día - titubeó un poco –… piensas decírselo?**

**El rostro de Harry se contrajo en una mueca contrariada, tomándose su tiempo para mediar su respuesta.**

**-Sí – dijo con absoluta seguridad.**

**-¿Estás seguro?**

**El hombre suspiró con pesadumbre.**

**-Es lo mejor, yo crecí en un mundo lleno de mentiras y engaños, no quiero que Becky pase por lo mismo.**

**-¿Y si ella quiere saber quienes…?**

**-Te lo dije hace un momento, por ella soy capaz de todo.**

**Esta vez Hermione no volvió a hablar, simplemente se limitó a asentir y a admirar más a ese hombre que lo único que le quedaba en la vida, internamente prometiéndose estar a su lado de la misma manera en que él lo había estado al suyo.**

**--------------**

**Con una pequeña hada sentada en su cabeza y tejiendo pequeñas trenzas en su cabello, se encontraba Rebeca, rodeada de otros niños que jugaban, al igual que ella, con hadas o con los lobitos.**

**-¿Viniste con tus papás? – preguntó un niño de cabello oscuro que se entretenía haciendo rabiar al pequeño lobo castaño frente a él.**

**-Con papi y tía – respondió Rebeca, quien en ese momento mimaba a un puffskein, un animalito de forma esférica y cubierto por un pelaje suave, de color natillas.**

**-¿Y tu mamá? – preguntó una niña de rizos dorados.**

**-No tengo – respondió con simpleza.**

**La respuesta causó cierta controversia entre los pequeños.**

**-Debes tener mamá, todos tenemos – le dijo el primer niño de cabello oscuro, olvidándose por un momento del lobo con el que jugaba –. Si no tienes, ¿de dónde naciste?**

**-¿Murió tu mami? – preguntó la niña de rizos**

**-No sé**

**-¿Te abandonó? – insistió**

**-No sé – sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse, ¿qué esos niños no entendían que ella no sabía de lo que estaban hablando?**

**-¿Qué no sabes nada? – preguntó exasperado el niño.**

**-Sí – les respondió con los labios temblorosos –. ¡Qué son tontos!**

**Y diciendo eso, salió corriendo del laberinto para dirigirse hacia donde su papá y tía estaban. Sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas que le impedían ver con claridad, haciéndole tropezar con otros niños y sus padres. Al fin, después de muchos tropiezos, consiguió llegar hasta su papá, quien al verla en ese estado, se levantó de inmediato para atraparla en un fuerte abrazo.**

**-¿Qué sucedió, amor? – le preguntó Harry, preocupado por el estado en que se encontraba su hija. Hermione llegó hasta su lado, permaneciendo al margen hasta saber que pasaba.**

**La pequeña no pudo responder de inmediato, fuertes sollozos la hacían temblar y no poder usar su voz más que para gritar con dolor. Cuando pudo ligar palabras, la pequeña comenzó a hablar entre sollozos e hipidos.**

**-Unos… niños… yo… no tengo…**

**-¿Qué es lo que no tienes, princesa? – insistió Harry, aún más preocupado, Rebeca nunca se había puesto así, ni siquiera por pelear contra otros niños.**

**-Ma… má… - alcanzó a responder**

**La palabra fue como una daga encajándose en el pecho de Harry, de reojo observó que Hermione había palidecido, seguramente él tendría peor aspecto.**

**Haciendo acopio de todo su valor y determinación, tomó en brazos a su pequeña, haciéndola recostarse contra su pecho, meciéndola suavemente a la vez que comenzaba a cantarle en un intento de tranquilizarla.**

**Pasados varios minutos, que a los tres les parecieron horas, la pequeña había dejado de llorar con aquella inusitada fuerza, ahora sólo unas cuantas lagrimitas se deslizaban por su rostro congestionado, a la vez que unos cuantos hipidos la hacían sobresaltarse.**

**-¿Mejor? – le preguntó su padre, a lo que ella sólo asintió.**

**  
**

**­-¿Por qué yo… no… no tengo mamá? – preguntó entre hipidos a lo que Harry se la quedó mirando, sopesando si era demasiado pronto o no para decirle toda la verdad a su pequeña. **

**---------------**

_Esperamos que nos dejen sus comentarios, con cualquier queja, sugerencia, jitomatazo, realmente son importantes para nosotras._

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Lluvia Azul y Sailor Earth.


End file.
